The present invention relates to a tennis racket and more particularly to a weight adjustable tennis racquet.
A tennis player after a long period of play may, due to fatigue, require a lighter racquet to maintain control. As such, the need arises for a weight-adjustable racquet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,918, by Morrison, is provided a racquet incorporating a movable weight, positionable within a hollow cavity in the handle, whereby the weight can be moved to and fro along the axis of the handle. Although this method enables adjustment of the racquets center of gravity, the weight of the racquet is not changed.
In the racquet of the present invention the weight of the racquet can be incrementally changed by the addition of steel counter-weights to a pair of counter-weight carriers.